


Not so bad after all..

by Sweatermaster



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Villainous - Freeform, blackhat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweatermaster/pseuds/Sweatermaster
Summary: I wanted fluffy Paperhat..





	1. Chapter 1

AN- SORRY IF THEY'RE REALLY OOC??? BLACKHAT IS PROB GONNA BE WAY SWEETER IN THIS THAN NORMAL ;O; I'M STILL WORKING ON THE SORIEL FANFIC BUT FOR NOW I'M GONNA WORK ON THIS ;D;

 

______

Today was the day.... Flug and Black Hat were going to that huge villain "convention" if that's what you would call it... In Flugs opinion it was just a dangerous place where villains would get rid of the competitors. Flug hated going to these things and even questioned why Black Hat would bring him along. It was dangerous!! Yet BH always wanted to go and see what they were selling... Which the weapons didn't help with his paranoia.

But Flug didn't have a choice in the matter... Black Hat didn't exactly invite him for company but to hold on the bag of the things he purchased. Which was once again a hard thing because the type of weapons they bought were not light. 

Before Flug could continue another thought he heard a thud at his door, he spun around in his chair and was welcomed by a cheerful bear.

"Why hello 5.0.5! Do you have my suit for me big guy?" Flug adored 5.0.5, he was really the closest thing he had to a friend in this hell hole... The bear cooed joyfully and pulled out his suit from the little basket of clothing he was carrying. Flug gave 5.0.5 a little pat on the head before he got up to go change in the bathroom. Yeah he could of changed in the lab but there's tons of chemicals in there... Can't risk spilling them or getting absorbed into his clothing! 

On his way to the bathroom he ran into his boss who was already dressed up, well more than usual per-say... Flug have him a smile ((which you couldn't see but-- y'know)) "You look very nice sir! I was about to go change as well." Black Hat looked down to Flug and gave him a toothy--evil smile. "Why thank you Flug, now why don't you make yourself useful and change as well. I'll be waiting out here for you" Flug nodded and went into the bathroom.

Once Flug was changed he didn't exit immediately. He was sorta pleased with how he looked and admired himself in the mirror. The suit was a nice silver color and he even had a little gold pin in the shape of an airplane on his chest. Flug was very into airplanes, he actually had a license to drive one! Though the last time he did he crashed it so it's been a really long time...It was actually why he wore the bag on his head-- but that story was for another time..

Flug exited the bathroom and looked up at his boss. Black Hat was astonished. Only once a year for three years has he seen Flug dress up like this. Normally the suits were black but this time it was a nice silver.. It matched him well. BH could feel his heart skip a beat and he began fanning himself off with newspaper along with avoiding eye contact with Flug. "Ah' yes you look good Flug. Though you don't look very evil, white is a "goody goody" color, but whatever we don't have time to pick out something else.. Shall we get going?" He looked down at Flug, but he flinched back because he was abnormally close. 

"Sir has no one taught you how to tie a boe tie? it's all lop sided... You'd think you would be a pro at this from your actual ties" Flug chuckled to himself as he fixed his boe. Black Hat was silent. He was getting nervous, he wasn't use to another being THIS close. Even Dementia kept her distance.. What was he suppose to say? Was he just gonna-- push him away and tell him he can fix it? Normally he would-- but in this case he didn't... He actually enjoyed contact from others every once and a while, but everyone normally would stay away in fear he would freak out. Which one again, he has freaked out from being overwhelmed by the others. 

"There all done sir! Shall we get going?" Flug backed away, Blackhat shook away those thoughts and cleared his throat. "Um yes, Thank you I guess. I'm not a child Flug I could of done it myself. But whatever, lets go." Flug rolled his eyes. Blackhat could be so childish sometimes...

____


	2. Part 2: The Convention

Once they arrived at the convention things seemed remotely calm. Only a few dead bodies so far.. BlackHat breathed in the air as if he was getting a whiff of something good. "So you smell that Flug? That is the smell of evil!!"   
Flug kept close to BlackHat as they walked, he didn't want to be snatched by some crazy guy... They reached a booth full of interesting weapons. "You see these Flug? These are the types of weapons WE should be making! The big intimidating ones like this!!" Flug sighed, this was another reason why he wasn't crazy about this place, BlackHat would buy weapons made by other doctors, it kinda felt like cheating in his eyes and made him feel a bit bad when BlackHat would compare them to his inventions. But he never spoke up about it, he felt like he didn't really need to, and even if he didn't BlackHat wouldn't really care.

As BlackHat was observing the table, someone grabbed onto Flug. BlackHat immediately spun around and saw as the small scientist was being strangled by some other demon. Flug was trying his best to defend himself but it wasn't enough to stop this monster.

BH went into action and sprung onto the other demon. He pinned him to the ground and showed his large teeth to him. BlackHat was a twig compared to this guy but he still over powered him. BlackHat was about to disembowel him until he looked what was in his hand.

Flugs bag. But it was only half of it

BlackHat launched up and looked for his scientist. He was cowering in the corner covering his face. He immediately went over to him and used his cloak like a shield for them.

"Oh my God Flug, are you hurt?? Let me see." Flug turned to him with tears streaming down his face. BlackHat was already aware of what Flug looked like, he was actually the one who saved him from burning in a plane. He has ginger hair and green eyes. His face was severely burned and had many scars on it. It wasn't his idea to have the bag but Flug said it made him feel better, so BlackHat allowed it. But right now Flug is in his weakest state. He's not strong physically or mentally right now..

BlackHat put down one of his arms from his cloak and wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"S-sir I'm so sorry, I-I-I let myself get snatched!" He was weeping. BlackHat shook his head. "Flug NONE of this is your fault, I'm gonna kill that guy who did this, after that we're leaving!"  
"N-no sir!! You waited all year for this blasted convention!! We can't just leave! Please sir I- I'll feel more guilty if we leave!!" BlackHat sighed. He really did look forward to this stupif convention didn't he?

"Fine but when I'm done shreading this guy to pieces, we're gonna get something YOU pacifically want, got it??" Flug was speechless, was he really using buying Flug a gift as a threat?

BH moved away from his cowering doctor and looked towards the other demon. He was gone, and he left Flugs torn bag in his place. Flug walked over to BlackHat  
"I guess I'll have to go on without my bag..." BlackHat put his hand on Flugs back. He actually wanted to hug the poor guy but--- there were tons of other villains around, they'd probably be kicked out for showing such affection...  
BlackHat held out his hand.   
"Well since we're staying I'm not letting you go. That is NOT happening again you hear me??? You're holding my hand for the rest of the time we're here."

Flug cringed at the thought. He decided to use BlackHats own words against him.  
" But sir I'm not a kid, I can---"  
Before he could finish he was already being dragged across the whole building while holding his boss's hand.  
This isn't gonna end well....

\--  
AN- extreme fluff on the way.


	3. Confused BlackHat: part 3

BlackHat squeezed onto Flugs hand as he grumbled things to himself about the demon who tried to grab Flug. Can you believe the nerve on that guy? Flug wasn't just-- an item to take! Though in BlackHats eyes Flug pretty much belonged to him like an item. And snatching other demons properties were not something he was fond with.

Flug fidgeted with his hand, BlackHat really had a grip on him.. "Sir can you loosen up a bit?? You're cutting off the circulation to my hand!" BlackHat glared at Flug, humans are so weak and fragile they can't even stand having the blood to their hand gone. BlackHat would be just fine with out his hand! But he loosened his grip just a bit anyways...

"So Flug, you see anything you want?" Flug looked up at his boss and shrugged "I-I mean I wouldn't mind getting something sir but-- I didn't think of bringing my wallet with me so.."

BlackHat groaned and looked at Flug. "I'm paying you idiot" It was almost hard to keep his stern attitude, BlackHat was actually able to look Flug into his eyes and for some reason, just being able to see his face in general made his face heat up... Why did Flug have to be--- fetching.... He almost wished he still had his blasted bag so he wouldn't have to deal with this.

The pair reached a small table with little jars full of--- eyes??

Flug immediately took interest. "U-um sir--- do you think we can get some snake eyes? I've been running low so... I-I promise it'll be the only thing you'll have to get me today!" BlackHat rolled his eyes at the statement. He WOULD buy him more if he just asked. He would of stated so but his focus was fixated on the man at the table. The man seemed really confused about what he was seeing.

"Something wrong with you, zounderkite?" ((Old insult meaning idiot ;3c )) The young demon looked up at him in surprise. "Nothing sir! Just surprised to see you and your mate holding hands in a place like this... Not exactly the most safe place to be doing that."

BlackHat froze

What the bloody hell did this guy just refer to Flug as??? His MATE?? That didn't sit well. He was about to say something till Flug spoke up

"O-oh no sir! He's kinda-- holding me hostage in a sense haha.. He's worried someone will grab me again and try killing me. Some other demon did a few moments ago actually.." The demon raised an eyebrow, he just shrugged "I heard you wanted some snake eyes? I plucked a few just a while ago, they're nice and fresh!" He handed the snake eyes over and BH handed over the few coins it costed.

Flug held onto the jar as they walked around. He looked excited over the stupid things. 

"I've actually got a few plans for these things! lately I've been working on this potion that allows you to read minds for a few moments! Not that useful I know but I thought you would read the mind of the hero you're fighting to know what his or her next move is!" Flug continues rambling on, BlackHat didn't want to interrupt...He thought it was extremely sweet that Flug was actually opening up to him and talking about plans he has, well he does that normally but this time he isn't exactly forced to. BlackHat wanted to talk to Flug more like this-- just calmly and actually being able to see the excitement in his eyes over a subject made his heart feel like exploding.. Why was he feeling this way? Was he sick? BlackHat almost had to stop at the sudden rush of thoughts.

"Hey BlackHat?" Flug croaked out. BH once again looked down at the small man. Flug actually made them both stop in their tracks. "U-um... I just wanted to say--- thanks for.. y'know... saving me back there and stuff... I was really scared and-- y'know.." Flug was looking down at his shoes, he almost looked ashamed for what happened. Well which he was but-- Flug was decently good at hiding his feelings.

BlackHat could only laugh a bit, he grabbed Flug by his chin with his free hand and forced him to look at him. "Listen Flug, don't worry about that... I would have done it again if I had to." BlackHat wanted to continue but-- he realized the position they were both in. BlackHat looked deep into Flugs eyes, he was-- beautiful.. Truly astonishing in every way.. Has Flug always been this way and--- he just never noticed? 

"S-sir?? Are you okay?" BlackHat snapped back to reality, he came to realization he was actually inching closer to Flug in his daze. How unprofessional!! What was he thinking?? His mind was truly somewhere else...

"U-UH??" BlackHat turned away from flug and covered his mouth with his free hand "I'm sorry doctor, what were we discussing??" 

"I-I was thanking you for saving me sir and you said it was no problem... A-are you feeling alright sir? You're all of a sudden acting strange."

BlackHat couldn't look him in the eyes. The poor man must be so confused. Who knows what could of happened if he didn't say anything.. BlackHat wasn't exactly sure himself of what just occurred.

"You know what doctor, I'm actually not feeling that great, lets go--"   
With out any warning, Flugs hand was resting on BlackHats face. He must of set down the eyes..

"You don't feel hot sir.. Did you eat today? You might be hungry."

BlackHat didn't have a response to this, Flug was once again closer to him than he imagined. He was frozen. What was happening? Why is this happening NOW of all places??

BlackHat wanted to grab Flugs arm and pull him in to

To what?  
To yell at him? To hug him?

To kiss him...?  
No that couldn't be it!! Even if he wanted to--- he wouldn't want to force that onto Flug.. He might be evil but he'd never force him to do something he didn't want to do! He wasn't sure if that was exactly what he wanted either..

This whole time BlackHat was lost in thought, Flug dragged him along to the villain food court. They had tons of goods demons like BH would be into. Like termites with cheese, actual bear clawz, that kind of weird stuff.  
Flug tugged at BH's sleeve

"Blackhat, order yourself something..." BlackHat shook his thoughts away-- He sure has been getting lost in them lately huh? He almost wanted to yell at Flug for bringing him over here-- He already had to spend money and he wasn't interested in spending on spending it on food.. But the worried look in Flugs eyes made him order something small anyways..

He always ends the day at questioning himself, why. Why has he been wanting to satisfy? This wasn't exactly the first time BH has felt this way. Just last week he allowed Flug to bring in a cat. He just looked so distort about it and how cold it was-- Though BlackHat would of normally used its guts for his violin, but upon Flugs wishes he didn't.

Since when was Flug the boss anyways?? 

There he goes again getting lost in his mind. He really wanted to leave, he wanted to pacifically get AWAY from Flug, but at the same time he wanted to spend more time with him??? And wouldn't Flug get confused about his decision to leave so soon? He didn't buy a single thing for himself-- well he bought food but... That didn't count right?

This whole trip was A MESS, BlackHat didn't expect anything of this sort to happen. He didn't expect to be so-- confused..

___

sorry this is low key like a run on chapter but I didn't know what to do?? low key

I hope you still enjoyed!!


	4. Beautiful: Part 4

((WARNING!! SUICIDE MENTION))

After the convention Flug and BlackHat instantly went home. Once they entered the house BlackHat swore he would get as far from Flug as possible, but once they entered the house they were stopped by Dementia.

"WOE!! FLUG??? IF THAT YOU?? Where is the world is your bag????" She leaned forwards to examine the scientist. Flug completely forgot about his bag. He tried hiding his face behind the jar of snake eyes. "I-I got into a fight and they ripped my bag..." Dementia became interested by the fear and nervousness in Flugs voice.

"Let me touch your scars!!" She tried reaching over the jar to touch Flug but BlackHat put himself in front of him before she could.

"You two are both idiots, stop playing and both of you get to work! And Flug--" He glanced behind him to look at the man. He wanted to gag at the look he was giving him. He felt his face once again heat up at the sight. This man truly was making him go soft..

"Put on a new bag and get started on that stupid 'reading minds' potion or whatever it was, that's an order." Flug nodded and scurried off to his lab. Dementia stayed and just glared at BlackHat.

"Come on man, I was gonna actually get to TOUCH Flugs face! But YOU just had to get in the way!!" She crossed her arm and stomped her foot "What has been up with you lately??? You wont even let me provoke just a little fear in the guy!!" BlackHat crossed his arms mockingly back. 

"Nothing has been 'up' I just--" BlackHat had to ponder a bit about his next move. "You just what? it's not like YOU don't mess with him once and a while!! I wasn't really gonna do anything! You've been acting weird boss, as much as I love you I have been noticing AND judging" BlackHat was getting tired of this. He had to choose the right words but couldn't find them. 

"I just don't want you two causing a commotion is all! I should be the only one allowed to mess with Flug because I am his boss." Dementia smirked "Well Flug CREATED me so I should have all the rights to mess with him too!"

As they were arguing they heard a soft laughter coming from the lab. They simply looked at each other and pretty much raced each other to peek into what Flug was so giddy about. 

Flug was hanging out with 5.0.5, he didn't have his bag on yet. He was at his desk and patting 5.0.5 on the head.

"Thanks sweetie.. That means a lot to me. I would wear the bag less but I'm just-- so ugly with this scars..." The bear made a soft concerned growl and stood up and hugged Flug. He limply hugged back

"But... What if they get scared and-- grossed out? I mean.." Tears began to form into his eyes. "My scars arn't pretty 5.0.5... I know you think they are but that's because you can see the beauty in everything! And I gotta say.. That's an amazing trait to have.." The room fell silent

Dementia all of a sudden came out from spying and yelped with tears in her eyes as well. 

"I THINK YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL TOO FLUG!!" She ran over and joined the hug.

All that was left was BlackHat. He quietly stepped out from behind the door frame. "Ahem." Flug quickly jumped out of the hug and stared at his boss. Of course he was there. When wasn't he secretly watching him! "I-I'm sorry sir!! I'll get to work on--" BlackHat interrupted "Meet me in my office Flug." And with that he walked away. Today was an emotional day for Flug, he got attacked, cried, then got caught hugging his bear son and cried, and now he's gonna have to fight with his boss and most likely end the day crying. Flug looked back at Dementia and 5.0.5 and said weakly "C-can you hand me an extra bag..?" 5.0.5 quickly handed him on and gave him one last hug before he went off to BlackHats office.

Once he reached it he quietly opened the door. "S-sir? Y-you wanted to see me?" BlackHat mysteriously spun around in his chair and looked at Flug.

"Take the bag off." Flug flinched. Didn't he JUST order him to put the bag on though? He didn't argue. He took his bag off and sat on the chair at his boss's desk. 

BlackHat took a deep breath "Do you remember when we first met Flug?" Flug looked up from his lap and nodded. "y-yes sir..." 

"Do you remember HOW we met?" He began tapping his fingers against the desk, impatiently waiting for the doctors response. 

"Yes sir.. I---I crashed into your house... With my plane.." Flug slouched in his chair trying to make himself smaller. He wished he could just-- disappear. 

The room fell silent

BlackHat said in a very soft voice but still stern. "Do... Do you remember why you crashed?"

....

"Because I---." Flug looked backed down into his lap as tears fell down his face once again. "Because I wanted to die doing something I love... F-flying a plane.." BlackHat got up and walked around his desk to meet with Flug. He crouched down next to his chair and looked him in the face. 

"And what did I tell you?" Flug looked over to his boss and looked him straight into his eyes. Why was he doing this..

"Y-y-you said.. If I can't find a reason to live-- then make one.." BlackHat nodded. He hesitantly reached over to touch Flugs hand. "And did you... Find that reason Flug?" His heart was pounding. He never had such a-- deep conversation with someone...

Flug Limply nodded and a little smile formed on his face. "Y-yeah... I choose to live for you guys.." BlackHat nodded back. He was about to say something he never thought he'd hear come out of his mouth.

"I care for you.. And I--" He looked to the side "I don't know what you see when you say you're ugly. Because when I look at you--" He looked back into Flugs eyes and blushed. "When I---- When I look at you... All I see if this-- beautiful person.. And it--" He aggressively stood up and walked over to the other side of the room. "IT DRIVES ME MAD!! It drives me mad you can't see what I see!!!!" He looked over to the large mirror on his wall and quickly grabbed it and walked back over to Flug. "When you look in this what do you see??" Flug hesitated.

"I see someone weak.. Someone burned to a crisp... And I don't understand that you--" "ENOUGH" He went over to the wall and hung the mirror back up. He didn't turn around to look at Flug. "You need to see youself as someone worth something Flug. I know you think you are worth nothing. But to me, 5.0.5. even Dementia--" He turned around as tears strolled down his face.

"You are worth so much more than life itself. Flug we are a family and I--" He slowly walked over to Flug and leaned back down to his height. "I--- I really..." Flug reached over to touch BH's quivering hands

"Sir I--... I understand.. I'm sorry that I never seen it before... I know I should be aware you guys care for me and-- I should learn to love myself.." BlackHat stayed silent, he watched as Flug cried and Flug watched him back. BlackHat quickly kissed Flugs hand and nuzzled his face into it.

"I just don't want to lose you... I know I act like I don't need you but--- I do.. I really do.." Flug carefully embarrassed his boss with a hug. "I'm sorry sir... I-- don't want to lose you either.. Though sometimes you scare me you have never hurt me.. I always knew deep down You really cared for us all.." BlackHat tensed up

"But what if I care for you more than everyone else?"


	5. confession: Part 5

Flug slowly pulled back from the hug "What do you mean sir?" he said as he wiped one of BlackHats tears from his cheek. BlackHat looked to the side.

"I mean I--..." He could feel Flugs eyes burning into his skull. He tapped his fingers on the ground like he was waiting for something. "I-I mean I am--- GUHH!! WHY IS THIS SO HARD." He stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room. "Villains like me should be the ones causing fear!! Not the ones feeling it!! How are you doing it Flug?? Why am I afraid of getting rejected by you??"

Flug looked surprised, he felt blush fall over his burnt cheeks as he came to realization on what was happening. But he had to make sure. "W-what do you mean by 'rejection' sir? If it's about a job offer? Or a-a-a invention suggestion?" BlackHat exhaled and slouched down a bit. He didn't want to do this. In BlackHats eyes feelings like this-- were a weakness. It made you not as evil as you could be and makes you soft.

But what if he wants to be soft? This is.. Something he wanted and-- all villains go for what they want right? BlackHat just slouched in the corner and sat down with his head in his knees. only his eyes could be seen.

"I just don't understand these 'human' emotions." Flug got up from his chair and made his way next to his boss. "What do you mean sir.. If you're confused then--- m-maybe I can help?" He scratched his arm nervously, but then he reached out to touch his boss's hand.

"Sir I--- I'm confused too... I-- I think I know what you are talking about but-- I'm gonna need you to confirm for me." BlackHat sighed and stretched out his legs and looked at Flug in his eyes. Here we go..

"Flug I--I really--- like??? you???? I--" he put his hand on his four head and huffed, he was flustered and frustrated. Was like the correct word? Was this feeling he had was 'to like' something?

Flug reached out and cupped BlackHats cheek "I---I like you too..." BlackHat straightened his back "You do??" he didn't really know what he was expecting. Sure he could of made a cocky comment on the issue and be like 'How could you not, everyone likes me' but he didn't want to ruin the moment.

Flug scooted a bit closer to BlackHat and he planted a kiss on his cheek. And backed away. BlackHat froze at the sudden action. He quickly brought Flug into a close hug and snuggled his head into his shoulder.

"I..I love you doctor.." Flug smiled and felt tears in his eyes. It's been a long time since he's felt this way. He was truly grateful for everything he had. Though as mentioned BlackHat did scare him sometimes but--- he truly did care for him..

Flug hugged him back and whispered 

"Love ya too.." He rubbed his back and surprising enough BlackHat actually emitted little purrs. Even the most evil of villains have a soft side...

after a few moments BlackHat slowly pulled away from the well needed hug and wiped off his eyes.

"What do we do now? I'm-- new to this whole... love thing... Does this make me weak Flug? Am I not an amazing villain anymore?" Flug shook his head and laughed

"Sir you're the most evil thing I've seen in my life... And I guess we're--- a couple now?? I-I guess once and a while we can like--- hang out and cuddle i-if you want.." BlackHat looked around and nodded 

"I like that... But Flug we don't-- have to do 'the sex' do we?" Flug shook his head "OH NO SIR! I-I'm actually not into that kind of stuff! I'd rather just kiss your face and stuff!" BlackHat was relieved. You'd think at such an awkward question he'd stop while he was ahead

"Can--I kiss your face too?" He slightly tilted his head and scratched at his chin. "I-I mean if you want?? But only if you're ready for that stuff I mean--" BlackHat cut him off with a kiss on his burnt cheek

"How was that?" Flug smiled, BlackHat really did have a pure side to him. He decided to mess with him a bit

"I can feel my evilness rising from that!" He flexed his noodle arms. BlackHat looked surprised, but he played along. "Oh really now??? So I guess kisses power up evilness now instead of lowering it hm?" He leaned in forwards. Flug chuckled "Sure does! I have the proof right here" He pointed to where BlackHat smooched him.

BlackHat cooed in amusement "Well then! If that's the case then I'll need more kisses from you!"

Flug squeezed BlackHats hand 

"I'd like that."

 

 

___

BA-DA-BAM

DONE

also I thought the idea of Flug being Asexual was cute so here we have asexual but gay Flug

//jazz hands//

if you like my stuff check out my tumblr! http://sadturtlenumber2.tumblr.com/


End file.
